Una divertida combinación
by milly loca
Summary: Un invento de Flug salio mal, como de costumbre trayendo a su mundo a un grupo de siete personas aun mas locas que ellos. Lograran Black Hat y compañía sobrevivir a estas visitas hasta que encuentren el modo de regresarlos? Entren y vean.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno solo les diré que mientras miraba los cortos se me ocurrió este loco crossover, que espero que les guste ya que mas que nada sera comedia y nada mas XD**

 **Sin mas que decir, vamos allá.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en esta historia son de Hidekaz Himaruya y de Alan Ituriel.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1._**

 ** _El experimento Fallido._**

Era un día como de costumbre en la mansión de Black Hat, y digo eso ya que como de costumbre el nuevo experimento de Flug fallo, por X o por Z, pero fallo, y en este momento estaba siendo regañado por su jefe que estaba escupiendo sapos y culebras de todos los improperios que soltaba, mientras que Demencia se reía como la loca que era y 5.O.5 se cubría las oreja para no escuchar ese tipo de palabras malsonantes.

-¡Y que sea la ultima vez que esto pasa!-Grito irritado mientras se sacudía el polvo de su traje-¡Y limpia esto!

Al rato se quedo solo, bueno ni tanto con el se quedo 5.0.5 para ayudarlo a limpiar, mientras que limpiaban Flug piensa que pudo haber salido mal con su invento.

-Es que no lo entiendo, hice todos los cálculos necesarios para ese ácido corrosivo-Dijo mas para si que para alguien mas.

El osito solo lo miro haciendo un pequeño ruido mirando al científico con gesto curioso.

-Tienes razón 5.0.5 debo de esforzarme para mañana, el jefecito estará muy contento con el nuevo invento que le presentare-Dijo mas entusiasta.

Termino de limpiar y se fue a su laboratorio para empezar a hacer planos y demás para su nuevo invento el cual estaba seguro seria del agrado de su jefe, aunque por dentro rezaba a Zeus, la Virgen, Kami-Sama, la Fuerza y demás, para que no explotara o que Demencia lo hiciera explotar.

Una vez que ya estaba listo cerro con llave la puerta y se fue a descansar a su cuarto, hasta el mismo se sorprendió de que lo hubiera terminado tan rápidamente, bueno termino la gran mayoría y antes de que todos se levantaran se levantaría a terminar el resto.

 _ **Unas horas después.**_

Flug ya se había levantado con fuerzas y motivación renovadas, y sin mas empezó a trabajar, a parte era domingo.

-Por todos los infiernos-Se quejaba Black Hat escuchando el escándalo desde su habitación-¿Tantos días? ¡Y justamente hoy!

El dueño de la casa se levanto de su cama y estaba que podía matar a quien se le cruzara por el camino por lo que tanto Demencia como 5.0.5 ni siquiera se atrevieron a salir de sus cuartos y solo abrieron un poco la puerta para ver que pasaba.

-¡Flug!-Grito mientras tocaba o mejor dicho pateaba la puerta del laboratorio-¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Después de un rato de ruido dentro del cuarto el científico abrió y miro que fuera del laboratorio estaba Black Hat con cara de "Voy a matarte".

-¿Me llamo jefecito?-Se asomo por la puerta teniendo de precaución.

-Quiero saber-Empezó tranquilamente, para después explotar-¡¿Porque chorizos estas haciendo tanto escándalo?!

Flug solo pudo tragar saliva en seco y temblar un poco.

-Vera Jefe, estoy trabajando en un nuevo invento-Dijo con cierto orgullo de su trabajo.

-Flug-Apareció Demencia junto a 5.0.5-¡Es Domingo!

-Demencia, esto es importante para mi-Le dijo el doctor con cierta paciencia, nada podía echar a perder su buen humor.

Antes de que el ser oscuro dijera o maldijera, Flug los hizo entrar y vieron el invento.

-¿Un arco?-Pregunto Demencia con cierta curiosidad.

-No es un arco Demencia, es un portal-Hablo con calma.

-¿Para que quisieran los compradores un portal idiota?-Pregunto sin mucho humor Black Hat lanzando un bostezo.

-Este Jefecito y compañeros, es un portal dimensional, puede abrir una puerta a cualquier mundo o lugar lejos de esta realidad y traer a cualquier criatura o cosa que puede ser peligrosa para poder luchar contra los héroes-Explico del modo intelectual.

Nadie dijo nada y solo se escucho un grillo cantar.

-Si, si, mucho blah blah-Dijo Demencia avanzando hacia el portal-Miremos mejor que hace esta cosa-Y con una gran sonrisa oprimió un botón.

-¡Demencia no oprimas eso!-Grito intentando apartarla del panel de control.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el portal se activo y todos miraron atentamente a la puerta abierta.

-Solo espero que salga algo bueno para poder venderlo-Dijo Black Hat con los brazos cruzados y a la espera de que algo saliera,

Flug, Demencia y 5.0.5 igual miraban atentos al portal, el primero rogando para que no salga nada que decepcione a su jefe.

 ** _En otro lugar._**

Reunión mundial, esa era la palabra que todos ellos temían, en ese momento iban juntos siete personas que de casualidad se habían encontrado e iban juntos a la junta.

Esas personas eran Hungría, Austria, Canadá, Polonia, Japón, México y Macau, los cuales eran los primeros en llegar juntos ya que se encontraron en la puerta de la entrada, los siete iban muy tranquilos hablando entre ellos.

-Como siempre somos los primeros en llegar-Dijo la húngara mirando la sala bacía.

-¿De que te admiras?-Le dijo la mexicana-Sabes que todos son unos impuntuales de primera.

-Bueno mi hermana de seguro se desvelo jugando vídeo juegos-Dijo el canadiense suspirando con resignación.

-No te preocupes Mateo, de seguro la gringa no tarda-Dijo Lucia dándole una palmada en la espalda.

En ese momento y sin que pudieran evitarlo algo paso, en ese momento miraron a lo que se les apareció enfrente.

-¿Que sera eso?-Pregunto el japones curioso mientras se acercaba.

-Como que ten cuidado Tipo-Dijo Polonia con algo de nervios.

Pero nada los preparo para cuando un aire los absorbió por el portal, en ese momento y como pudieron se tomaron de las manos para no separarse los unos de los otros.

Y cuando ya no estaban apareció Inglaterra junto con Francia.

-¿No había alguien mas aquí?-Pregunto la inglesa.

Francis solo se encogió de hombros y los dos tomaron asiento esperando a los demás.

 _ **En la Mansión de Black Hat.**_

Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Flug ya estaba que se moría de la congoja, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, escucharon lo que parecía ser gritos de personas.

-¿Abriste un portal al infierno?-Pregunto Black Hat con cierto asombro en su voz, ya que su cara no decía nada.

"Así parece" Dijo en tono algo desconfiado.

Antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo mas, siete sombras salieron volando del portal provocando el susto de Flug, 5.0.5 y Demencia, que se escondieron detrás de Black Hat, bueno solo 5.0.5 y Demencia, ya que Flug como si fuera Scooby Doo se subió a los brazos de su jefe.

Entre la nube de humo pudieron ver lo que parecía una masa hecha de cuerpos que se movían y se quejaban.

"Por todos los tacos del mundo, quitense de encima!" Grito una voz de mujer.

"Hay disculpa, Lucia, pero es que tengo algo aquí que me incómoda" Dijo un joven mientras tocaba algo blandito.

"Shun como que harías el enorme favor de dejar se tocar mis pechos tipo?" Pregunto otra mujer.

Y así se siguieron quejando mientras que el dueño de la casa con todo y científico en brazos y sus otros secuaces a sus espaldas se acercaban a curiosear.

"Quienes serán estos?" Pregunto Demencia curiosa.

"Ni idea" Dijo Flug sin bajar de los brazos de Black Hat.

En ese momento, los desconocidos ya estaban de pie y cuando el humo se disipo, ambos grupos se quedaron viéndose los unos a los otros, hasta que una mujer joven castaña y un joven de rasgos asiáticos japoneses rompieron el silencio.

"NUEVA OTP!" Gritaron sacando de solo dios sabe donde cámaras fotográficas.

"Pero que diablos?!" Exclamo Black Hat soltando de golpe a Flug.

Demencia soltó una carcajada mientras miraba la escena, México y Austria negaban con la cabeza dándose un FacePalm, Polonia se reía igual que Demencia y Macau junto a Canadá estaban con 5.0.5 ya que el oso de Mathew empezó a socializar con el oso azul.

Pero algo hizo que todo el escandalo se calmara y ese algo fue que la maquina se desarmo por completo.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que...

"Me quiero volver chango!" Grito Black Hat ya que con ka maquina destruida no iba a poder deshacerse de ese par de locos con cámara de fotos que gritaba cosas de parejas Gay.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno antes de empezar quiero decir que agradezco a mi amiga XJapan por el apoyo a este fic y que espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo ya que los hago con mucho cariño.**_

 _ **Bueno sin más empecemos con el capítulo.**_

 _ **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes de este historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños nwn.**_

 _ **Una graciosa combinación.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2.**_

 _ **Una "Familia" disfuncional y la "Aprendiz" de Hungría y Japón.**_

En este preciso momento los recién llegados estaban intentando detener al ente maligno para que no matara al chico de la bolsa, mientras que Hungría y Japón lo mantenían detrás de ellos para protegerlo.

-Cálmese por favor, hay que dejar que el pobre muchacho hable-Dijo México mientras que tenía agarrado a Black Hat de uno de sus pies.

Demencia se reía a más no poder de la situación.

-Como que esta tipa no ayuda en nada tipos-Comento Polonia mientras le sujetaba uno de los brazos al demonio.

-¡Suéltenme porque lo voy a matar!-Grito Black Hat forcejeando para que lo soltaran, aparte de que no entendía como era posible que simples humanos lo pudieran detener tan fácilmente.

-Muy bien chicos, ¿lo tienen bien agarrado?-Pregunto la húngara a sus compañeros.

-¡Sí!-Respondieron al unísono.

-Ahora ¿podría decirnos cuanto se podría tardar en arreglar su máquina?-Pregunto ahora el japonés interesado.

Se calmó un poco ya que pudo notar que esos desconocidos lo estaban protegiendo, y un poco más relajado pudo hablar.

-Puede que me tarde algunas semanas, eso si el daño no es mucho en las piezas de lo contrario puede que tarde más tiempo-Dijo sin dejar de ver a su jefe que al parecer ya estaba más tranquilo aunque con ganas de matarlo.

-Bien, no creo que sea tan malo estar aquí unos días-Dijo como si nada Macau sonriendo alegremente.

5.0.5 en ese momento abrazo Macau dando a entender que le agradaba la idea de que se quedaran, el asiático solo sonrió y devolvió el gesto al tierno oso acariciando su pelaje.

-Yo igual estoy de acuerdo en que se queden, será muy divertido-Dijo Demencia sin dejar de sonreír a todos.

En ese mismo instante todos vieron a Black Hat ya que la última palabra la tenía el como el dueño de la casa.

-NO-Fue la rotunda respuesta que dio.

-Oh vamos tipo, como que ni notaras que estamos aquí-Dijo la polaca sonriendo.

-Cierto, a parte no creo que estos tontos hagan mucho caos como cuando estamos en la sala de reuniones-Dijo Austria cruzado de brazos.

-¡¿A quién le llamas tonto señorito?!-Gritaron todos menos Hungría que solo soltó una risa.

Después de mucho hacerle la llorona a Black Hat este solo accedió para que lo dejaran en paz, sin saber que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo con esos tipos que estaban más locos que él y sus compañeros juntos, pero bueno, no podía ser peor que tener que aguantar a Demencia, a Flug y a 5.0.5.

Una vez ya resuelto el asunto de donde se quedarían los nuevos en la casa todos bajaron ya que el señor de la casa los llamo. Una vez ya reunidos Black Hat empezó a hablar.

-Muy bien ustedes siete, espero que no destruyan mi casa mientras se quedan y por demás está decir que no se quedaran gratis-Eso llamo la atención de Austria, el cual levanto la mano-Habla.

-¿Nos cobrara por quedarnos? Y si es así, espero no pagar más de la cuenta-Dijo cruzado de brazos y tono indiferente, los demás junto a Elizaveta se dieron un Facepalm.

-¡No me refiero a eso idiota!-Grito enojado-Pero trabajaran para mi ¿Entendido?

-¡Si señor!-Respondieron todos menos uno.

-Yo no voy a trabajar-Dijo en tono algo arrogante el austriaco.

Black Hat ya lo quería quemar vivo cuando vio como todos se lo llevaban y al rato regresaron con un austriaco medio traumado.

-Dijo que si-Dijo Hungría sonriendo dulcemente.

Después de eso, todos fueron a comer, 5.0.5 les servía algo rico que había hecho con sus propias patitas y para sorpresa de los siete recién llegados sabía muy bien.

-Esto es delicioso-Dijo el japonés sonriendo un poco.

-Tienes toda la razón Kiku-Dijo Lucia comiendo de su plato.

Todos alabaron la comida del oso que solo sonrió con orgullo, pero Kiku y Elizaveta no paraban de ver a cierta pareja que estaba en la cabeza de la mesa, eran Black Hat y Flug que estaba a lado del primero, en ese momento Demencia los vio y les llamo la atención.

-¿Qué tanto ven a Blacky y a Flug?-Les pregunto curiosa.

-¿Es que no ves que son la pareja perfecta?-Le cuestiono la húngara sonriendo emocionada.

-Sí, Demencia-San, son perfecta para nuevo material Yaoi-Dijo el japonés en tono de alegría y emoción.

-¿Qué es el Yaoi?-Pregunto curiosa.

Todos escucharon la pregunta de Demencia y los que conocían a ese par de amantes de las parejas Gay no le metieran ideas en la cabeza a la muchacha.

-Hija mía, tenemos mucho que enseñarte-Dijo Elizaveta en tono maternal.

-¡Ni se les ocurra!-Gritaron Lucia y Roderich al unísono.

-Aburridos-La húngara se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-Tranquila Lucy-Chan, solo le diremos lo básico no le mostraremos el Hard….. Todavía-Eso último lo dijo en un susurro el japonés.

-Ni hablar, total y la perturban a la pobre.

-¿Mas?-Preguntaron Black Hat y Flug al mismo tiempo.

Después de mucho discutir sobre el futuro estado mental ya de por si decadente de Demencia si se exponía a ese tipo de contenido el japonés y la húngara se fueron a preparar la "clase" para Demencia, ya que nada ni nadie les iba a impedir que instruyeran a la chica en el buen camino del Yaoi.

Roderich, Lucia y las demás naciones tenían que ese par crearan a un monstruo shippeador, mientras que Black Hat y los otros dos ni se interesaban en lo que pudiera pasar, para ellos mientras mantuvieran ocupada a Demencia en algo era más que perfecto.

 _ **En otra parte.**_

Kiku y Elizaveta ya estaban con una pizarra y a Demencia la tenían sentada en un banquito como si fuera una especie de escuela la que habían montado en el cuarto de la húngara.

-Veras Demencia, en esta rama del amine hay dos categorías de hombres, los que dan, que se llaman Semes y los que reciben, que se llaman Ukes, aunque también están los que les gusta tanto dar como recibir, a esta categoría se les conoce como Sukes-Dijo la húngara como si fuera una maestra dando una clase de historia.

Y así empezó la clase de Yaoi para Demencia, la cual ponía total atención a lo que le decían y le enseñaban sus maestros.

Después de varias lecciones más que nada para poder identificar a los diferentes tipos de Semes y Ukes, y diversas ramas del mismo género donde un hombre podía quedar preñado, la clase termino.

-¿Entonces, Blacky vendría siendo el Seme y Flug el Uke?-Pregunto Demencia.

-Exactamente-Dijeron ambos maestros sonriendo felices.

-Oh, creo que me agrada esto del Yaoi-Dijo sonriendo la muchacha.

Kiku y Elizaveta la abrazaron felices y Demencia solo sonrió dejándose abrazar.

 _ **Más tarde.**_

Todos estaban resignados a que Demencia ya era una loca por las Shipps como lo eran Kiku y Elizaveta.

-Hemos creado un monstruo Shippeador-Dijeron con una sonrisa ambos chicos.

Mientras todos miraban como Demencia correteaba a Black Hat y a Flug diciendo que hacían una pareja bonita, mientras que 5.0.5 trataba de atraparla para que el ente oscuro no la matara y de paso matara a quienes le metieron esas locas y enfermas ideas en la cabeza, mientras que Lucia y Roderich regañaban a la húngara y al japonés.

-Chicos-Llamo Canadá, todos lo voltearon a ver-Ahora que veo esto, creo que seremos más como una familia de lo más disfuncional.

-Tienes razón Matthew-Suspiro el macaense.

Solo rezaban para que sus amigos en su dimensión no estuvieran muy preocupados.


End file.
